Lorelai goes to France!
by X0SnApItSLiLly0X
Summary: Emily decides that at age 16, Lorelai should be able to see the sights of France. Lorelai disagrees but has no power to overrule her mother. Who will Lorelai meet in France? LLJJ


DEDICATED TO MY BESTEST BUD ILVGILMOREGIRLS5 WHO HELPED ME WITH MY FAN FICTION SHE WRITES FAN FICTIONS. LOOK HER UP. AND SHE ROCKS AT IT. THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it.

Emily decides that at age 16 Lorelai should be able to see the sights of France. Lorelai disagrees but has no power to overrule her mother. Richard is sitting down stairs with his brandy reading the newspaper rolling his eyes at the sound of their bickering.

" Mom, I am not going to go! It is summer, and you've never taken me anywhere before!" Lorelai screamed

" Do not yell at me young lady! You will be going. Every young lady should travel through France once in her life. Plus, we are a family. It is about time we go on a family trip." Emily shrieked.

Lorelai scoffed. " Family. Right. Since When?" Lorelai screams

"You, young lady, will do what I tell you!" Emily screamed frustrated with Lorelai's attitude. "I am your mother you are raised to do what I say! End of story! Now finish packing, we are leaving tomorrow."

Lorelai stared at her mother with hatred, they had never been on good terms with each other. But it hurt Emily more than Lorelai knew.

Emily walked down the stares with a stomp, to find Richard on the couch.

"What's it about this time?" Richard spoke staring intently at his paper not looking away from it.

"You know Lorelai she'll start a fight with me about anything. It is just her." Emily groaned. " But this time it was about France, she doesn't want to go. When, I was young like her I would have loved the chance to travel to a place like France."

"Mmmhmm." Richard hummed still staring at his paper taking a sip of his drink.

"God damn it Richard! Can you do anything besides looking and reading the newspaper!"

"Emily! Wait!" Richard called up to Emily from the bottom of the stairs

Emily walked up the stairs, to go to bed. She felt horrible, as if no one would listen to her.

Lorelai, Emily, and Richard are all at the airport. Lorelai is giving everyone around her an attitude because she does not want to be there. And Richard and Emily are still not talking because of the night before.

"Good Afternoon, this is a short checking to see if you have any weapons drugs or anything that could be used to harm someone. Please walk through the gate when finished be checked." Said an overhead speaker.

Lorelai walked right through with no problem but when Emily walked through, of course the alarm went off.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai walked away slowly with her head down muttering to herself "I do not know them."

She bumped into a man, who did nothing but walk away. All her items fell out of her suitcase. Someone came up to here

"Hey, I'm Jack. You need some help? Looks like a collision happen here."

"Well yeah nothing but my klutzy self." She looked up to see a tall man with dark brown eyes and light black hair. "Umm…Hi I'm-I'm…

"LORELAI!" A voice called.

"Yeah, Lorelai! How'd you know?" Lorelai asked in suspicion.

"I didn't say that."

Lorelai turned to see her mother staring at her with an intense glare.

"Well, I'll see you around, Bye Lorelai." He raised himself from the floor and walked away.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! Who was that?" Emily yelled.

"A guy mom." Lorelai said picking up her stuff.

"What guy? Be specific! Have you met him before? He could be a killer, stalker! My God Lorelai did you give him any personal information!" Emily said nervously

"Well I told him my name, age, birthday, and home address, but no, I didn't give him any personal info." Lorelai spoke sarcastically.

"Lorelai, we are going to go have a nice trip and your sarcasm is not coming with us!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone in the airport stared, and boy was Lorelai embarrassed now.

They Arrived in France with little agreements and many arguments. All in which Richard had to separate the both of them. But not all fights where in between Lorelai and Emily. In fact, many fights were in between Emily and Richard. Emily stepped of the plane.

"Oh my! I love the fresh smell of France!" Emily took deep breaths

" That's not France you are smelling, it is the earth rotting away because of pollution in big cities like these." Lorelai muttered

"Lorelai, this trip is not going to be ruined due to your stubbornness." Emily mumbled.

"Yeah, Yeah. My stubbornness. Please." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

They grab a taxi and drive off to their hotel. Emily and Richard check in, but the first thing Lorelai wants to do is explore.

"Mom, I'm going to go look around!" Lorelai tried to run as fast as she could without having to give Emily an explanation, but failed.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go explore! Bye mom!" She ran out in a huff.

"Wait!" Emily yelled from the check in desk.

"Emily, just leave the girl be she is 16 now, a teenager." Richard said

"Yes, I know. It's just hard to believe." Emily sounded as if she was about to cry but the check-in man broke in,

"Room 12 enjoy your stay!"

"Yes…." Emily took long pause. "We will"

Lorelai walks into a café called Fruits de le tare on the streets of bark and cheese. She walked straight up to the first man she saw. He was wearing a baseball cap backwards, and a pair of jeans with a plaid shirt. She thought he looked rather plain. But she was in for something.

"Table for one please! The finest! With a window!"

The man stared at her. As if mad. But he just couldn't hide his smile.

"Coming right up." He smiled.

He escorted her to a table closest to a window.

"Thanks…I'm Lorelai.16. I'm from Hartford." She smiled "And who are you?"

"I'm Luke. Luke Danes. 17. I'm from Stars Hollow. Small town, close to Hartford."

Luke was staring at her and although he would never admit it but she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. All of a sudden he came back from dreaming.

"What are you doing? Sit down. We can talk for a while." Lorelai said with a huge grin

"I couldn't, I work here. I am working." Luke said with a sort of shyness in his voice.

"You work here no way!" She said laughing. "Well ask for a break."

"No. I couldn't," he said.

"Please, Luke! I am exploring France, with my parents. Don't make me go back there. I just made a successful escape…Please?

Luke stood there in complete awe. Wondering what he would do. He was 17 and had never approached a girl. He couldn't believe one was approaching him. But there was something about her that made him want to sit down. He didn't know what. Just something.

He took a seat. Lorelai smiled. He rolled his eyes, knowing how happy she was.

"So how come you are here? Do you live here?" Lorelai questioned.

"Oh no, my parent wanted to come here for the summer. We have relatives here."

"Parent?" Lorelai started in awe.

"Well, my mom died, a while back. My dad takes care of me and my sister." Luke tried to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So you have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Liz. She's not here. Doesn't really care about the families."

"Oh." Lorelai didn't know what to say. So quickly changed the subject.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Her fingers where crossed underneath the table and she was praying no.

"No. Never have." Luke said knowing she was happy.

"Wow. I'm shocked." She looked at him thinking of one of her ex-boyfriends. She had only had one. Christopher Hayden. And he didn't work out. He had never treated her right. Always bossing her around, but than she looked back at Luke.

"What about you?" Luke wondered.

"No. Um. Yeah, Never have." She lied. She didn't want to tell him the truth.

"So. Tell me about yourself. I told you a bunch of stuff about me."

"Oh me. There's nothing to talk about." She wanted to see Luke beg.

"Come on. Please there must be something." Luke begged.

"Well, um." Lorelai didn't know what to say about herself.

"Hmm, well. I live in Hartford, you can only guess, what type of parents I have." Lorelai smiled Luke chuckled.

"My parent's names are Richard and Emily, and no phone past 9:00, which sucks for me because I talk to a lot of people." Lorelai did not notice she was rambling.

Luke just looked at her with a strange face.

"Sorry. Sometimes I ramble. When I don't know what to say." Lorelai stopped herself before doing it again.

"Do you want to-- You know. Hang out tomorrow. Together." Luke stuttered several times.

"No, I thought you meant alone." She smiled. "I'd love too. The square. 12. Be there.

"Okay. Tomorrow." Luke agreed.

Lorelai got up and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He questioned.

"Just wanted to see what it was like." She smiled and walked off.

To the Gilmore's.

"Wow! This is a nice room. It is so clean. Smells fresh." Richard said trying to show Emily their hotel room.

"It's alright. Could do better. It's a bit musty. Smells like cigars." Emily complained.

Richard rolled his eyes. "Perhaps I am just used to the smell."

"Yes, perhaps." She was trying to avoid he argument from last night

"Look, Emily. I understand you don't want to talk about last night, but we have to. I know you are mad at me."

"Richard I don't want to talk about it." Emily moaned.

"I do. We can not fight over something as little as this." Richard said.

"Little? That's funny Richard. Lately you haven't cared much about this at all. Frankly, you don't care about our marriage. Our family! Don't tell me everything's all right. "

Emily ran out the door and slammed it shut. Lorelai entered the room.

"Whoa. I think on my way in, a hurricane hit me. I couldn't tell!" Lorelai said jokingly.

Richard just stared.

"No, seriously dad what happen?" Lorelai was very curious.

"Your mother. She happened."

Richard stepped out the door, to find Emily.

"Jeez. I miss everything." Lorelai said to herself.

Richard found Emily sitting on a bench near the restaurant in the hotel.

"Emily. Please just listen to me. A minute." Richard begged.

She started at him with watery eyes. "Go ahead."

"Emily, I know work has been my main priority. But I just hope you know you mean more to me any job in the world. You and Lorelai are all I care about. The only thing. I do this job, to take care of you."

"Well, you don't show it very much." She breathed in and out heavily.

"I know I don't. I understand. But remember I do it for you."

"I know you do, but what about Lorelai. She doesn't show it but she loves us. In strange ways." She thought back to the fight they had earlier. She stuttered, "She needs us. We fight. She is a teenager that is only to be expected. But let's show her we love her too."

Emily had broke down. She was crying harder than ever. She loved Richard, and she loved Lorelai, but there was something always missing. She had always wanted the perfect family.

She didn't want to admit it but she did. "Richard, I'm sorry." She couldn't contain herself.

But Richard used the three simple words that made Emily stop crying.

"I love you. And I know I don't say it often enough." He looked at her as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you too." She said.

They sat there for hours just in complete silence. Until Emily fell asleep on Richards shoulder. He gently shook her and they went to their hotel to sleep

THE NEXT DAY

Lorelai wakes up to find it's 11 already. Both her parents are gone.

Dear Lorelai,

I suppose you are wondering we are. We left early this morning and didn't bother to get you up. You wouldn't anyway. However, we are out exploring the sights of France. We shall be back later on today.

Love,

Mom

"I wouldn't get up please. What does she know?" Lorelai said to herself

Lorelai took a while to get herself to look her best. She felt like even though she only spent a half a day with him, she really had feelings for him. She grabbed the fastest bus to the square. She looked with one eye closed, the sun was blinding. Until she finally she saw a man waving by the center of the square.

"Bonjoure Senior Luke…man." She couldn't seem to find the right words.

He laughed, "It's freanish."

"Wow you suck at combining words." Lorelai laughed

"It's not going to be my major either." He grunted.

She looked at him in the eyes as him in the eyes; he was not paying attention, she was just staring. Until he turned back to see her staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Luke questioned.

Lorelai simply replied, "You."

A little smile started to break through his cheeks. He like Lorelai felt something. Lorelai had been the only girl that hadn't flirted with him so deliberately, in front of tons of people. Just to try and look cool. He liked the way she talked to him, like she had known him since first grade.

"So where do you want to go?" Lorelai said suddenly breaking Luke's train of thought.

"Um Huh?" Luke said confused.

Lorelai laughed. "Where do you want to go? It's Paris we have places to see."

"Hmm." Luke thought for a moment. "Let's go to the square look around at some stuff."

"Okay. As long as we pass by French people singing songs!" Lorelai said randomly.

"Huh?" Luke hadn't devolved to Lorelai's jokes yet.

"You know don't you see all those shows with French people singing. La La. In those cool accents." Lorelai said knowing she sounded stupid.

"Oh yeah. Mm Hmm. you're right we got to stop by them."

Lorelai laughed. Than took a long pause. But suddenly blurted out something.

"Eiffel Tower!" She said.

"That's 7 miles away!" He basically screamed in Shock.

"Hey mister! I'm the lazy one. I get to say that. But for now, so what?" she said in disgust with Luke taking her line.

"Well- I mean-You know. I didn't know you where a runner." Luke said with great difficulty, he tried to make it sound like it was an insult.

Lorelai just started trying her hardest not to laugh, "A runner. Please." She started cracking up at the sight of her jogging in her mind.

"Okay… I got to get you out of her." Luke said in a funny kind of way.

There was not a moment of silence. Always talking. Until finally they arrived.

"Wow it's beautiful. So much bigger. Than I pictured it." Lorelai gasped at the wonderful view.

"It's amazing." Luke said. Luke thought it was his turn to make a move. He rested his arm on Lorelai's shoulder.

Lorelai looked up from the view.

Luke was nervous, had it been a mistake, something good?

"Oh, um Sorry." He spoke with a tremble.

"No, don't move it. I like having it there." Lorelai said staring at him

Lorelai placed her head on his chest gently. Luke smiled as he started at her.

She looked up. She looked at him. He looked at her. And he leaned in. They're lips met. They kissed. It was the most exciting thing that had happened to the both of them.

TBC...

Feedback please.


End file.
